


your heart is a mirror (and I’m reflected in it)

by RavingRaven



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Mirror Sex, Smut, apprentice's gender is ambiguous, sap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavingRaven/pseuds/RavingRaven
Summary: “What else should I do with you?” she asks huskily, warm breath caressing the exposed skin of your neck. Nadia eyes the freshly made mark with a smug smile, darkness blooming on previously unmarred skin.“What do you want to do me?”Your eyes meet hers in the mirror, and you give her a sultry smile.Heat erupts, flame simmering under your skin as her sharp eyes roam your body.“Darling, I want to have all of you.”





	your heart is a mirror (and I’m reflected in it)

 

“What else should I do with you?” she asks huskily, warm breath caressing the exposed skin of your neck. Nadia eyes the freshly made mark with a smug smile, darkness blooming on previously unmarred skin.

 

“What do you want to do me?”

 

Your eyes meet hers in the mirror, and you give her a sultry smile.

 

Heat erupts, flame simmering under your skin as her sharp eyes roam your body.

 

“Darling, I want to have all of you.”

 

Her whisper is a seductive promise breathed into your ear.

 

You shiver. You’re unsure if it’s the cool air kissing your exposed skin or the way Nadia’s eyeing you like she intends to do just that if you gave her the permission. And _oh_ you do, you want to Nadia to have you. You want her to have the whole of you.

 

Nadia looks beautiful. Hair lit with starlight, eyes dark from lust and lips plump. She looks a dream.

 

You wonder if she views you as beautiful like how you think she’s the most ethereal being in the world at that moment.

 

“I-I want that too,” you breath out. You turn around from her suddenly limp grasp and reach out to grab her shoulders, filled with the urge to touch.

 

Nadia leans down, painted lips brushing against yours softly, sweetly. You part your lips invitingly, and she swipes her tongue against them teasingly. Her hands roam the contours of your body. A hand settles at the small of your back before she finally deepens the kiss.

 Your hands scrabble against Nadia’s firm body against yours, wanting to touch, pull her closer until no gap was left between your bodies. Your hands wander, caressing every contour of her firm body, every sharp angle and soft curve. You just want to touch, pull her closer to you until there was no gap in between you and Nadia, two figures so closely entwined you could have been one. You’re melting into her embrace.

In that moment, everything is perfect. It’s just Nadia and you reflected in the mirrors and in each other’s hearts.

You moan into the kiss, the sound muffled against Nadia’s lips.

Nadia pulls back, flushed and breathless. You’re panting for breath, staring up at her flushed face adoringly.

“So beautiful,” she says lowly. Red eyes roam your figure. You glance at your reflection in the mirror. You’re a debauched mess. The dress Nadia had meticulously picked out for you had been disheveled by her own wandering hands. The straps had fallen, exposing your shoulders.   

“We make quite the stunning pair.”

Your eyes meet Nadia’s red in the mirror, and you can feel heat rising in your cheeks. Nadia cups a hand on your flushed cheek and leans forward until your foreheads touch, and you’re looking at each other’s dark eyes.

“I love your duality,” she murmurs.

“How you can draw me into a kiss so boldly then flush so prettily when I compliment your beauty…”

She kisses the corner of your smiling lips. It’s an innocent peck, nothing more but—

You’re shivering. You don’t know if it’s from the cool air kissing your exposed skin or from the heat of arousal throbbing in your veins.

You gaze at Nadia’s expression, and _oh_ there’s something so open, almost vulnerable about it. She looks so soft, affectionate. Her mouth is quirked in an easy smile while a quiet hunger burns in her dilated eyes.

She’s a picture of someone in love. Your heart is pounding erratically in your chest. You feel warm, cherished with Nadia’s hands on your hips, bodies pressed together, and breaths mingling. You should be content but somehow, it’s still not enough. You need something.  You need _her_.

“Nadia, I need you,” you gasp out.

“I need you, too.”

You marvel at how she could say it with such sweet sincerity while lust burns in her eyes, and her hands around your waist had tightened.

 “Do you truly mean it? Will you allow me to have you?”

“Yes,” you manage to gasp out.

“I want you to have me, all of me. Please, Nadia.”

“Of course, darling. How can I deny such a request?”

Her hand wanders to your collarbones and exposed shoulders.

“The air is cool, but your skin feels heated,” she murmurs lowly. She smirks at you.

“Shall I take care of that? I would hate for you to be overheated.”

Her touch is reverent. Nadia traces patterns over newly exposed skin with every slow pull of the zipper and parting of silvery cloth until you see your trembling and naked reflection in the mirror.

 Your eyes widen in surprise when Nadia drops to her knees, staring up at you intensely.

“Nadia…”

The sight of Nadia on her knees, black, gold, and tyrian silhouetted against the twinkling lights steals your breath away. Your pulse accelerates in anticipation.

You shiver at the feeling of her warm breath kissing your most intimate area. She gently parts your legs then firmly grips the back of your thighs. You wonder hazily if they would leave marks.

The look on Nadia’s face is eager, hungry. Your back arches, hip thrusting at the sensation of her warm mouth on you. You let out a strangled moan as her tongue licks a stripe up your clitoris, hands grabbing at her hair. Your walls clench needily, and you swear you can feel Nadia smile against your lips.

You groan. The sensations coursing through your body are so different, so new. Your blood is liquid flames.  Your mind is hazy like you could simply float away if you weren’t grounded by Nadia’s touch. There’s a constant thrum under your skin. You liken it to the energy gathering when you cast spells. It’s a build-up to something you don’t know yet. A magic all on its own.

All because of Nadia.

Nadia looks up to gauge your expression in the mirror while she’s making use of her wonderful mouth. Your hips are bucking up against her face. She’s sucking and licking you without abandon. It’s electrifying.

You gaze dazedly at the reflection in front of you. It sends another thrill of heat down your body. You look wrecked, fists clenching and unclenching in the rich purple of Nadia’s hair. Your hips buck in rhythm to Nadia’s movements.

You’re close. You buck your hips faster and Nadia responds by flicking her tongue in and out. It’s too much. It draws you over the edge. Your blood boils. Your body aflame. As your vision turns dark, Nadia’s face is all you can see in your mind’s eye.

“Beautiful,” Nadia murmurs, looking up to stare up at your face.

“You’re beautiful,” you blurt out.  Oh, and she is, Nadia is a beautiful wreck. Her elaborate hairstyle had come undone, cascading over her shoulders. Her lips are glistening with wetness. Her expression is eager and lustful. She looks otherworldly, lit by the soft lights.

She lets out a soft laugh.  

You love Nadia so much. You feel like your heart’s about to burst.  

“How do you feel?”

You feel warm, sated. You’re still coming down from the high. Your mind is hazy, head still in the clouds, but there’s this overwhelming emotion in your heart that’s transparent.

“I love you.”

Nadia is silent for a moment, standing up to draw you into a tight embrace.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting tumblr prompts! Same username Also, I'm sleep-deprived, so please feel free to point out typos. This is so half-assed but know that I love Nadia Satrinava a lot.


End file.
